


Cassarian: Oneshots

by mariya980201



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariya980201/pseuds/mariya980201
Summary: A collection of one shots of my favorite couple, Cassandra and Varian!Varying in lengths, some can be really short, while others are in parts.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84





	1. Home

5 years had passed since Cassandra left to go her own way, and Corona was going strong. Rapunzel and Eugene were now the Rulers, looking over the people with positivity and kindness. As was typical of Rapunzel. To help them were the former rulers, and their newest member of the court, Royal Engineer, Varian. The once small nerdy kid had now grown and was no longer just a kid. As many children do, he too grew up, learning from his mistakes and finding a way forward.

Days were boring and their encounters were limited to a mere "hello" and "goodbye". The small glimpses at each other, the simple nod of the head had to suffice. Varian couldn't remember the last time they all sat together, having a chat and not needing to worry about the sudden responsibilities laid on them. Often times, they wished they were free like Lance. Not locked up in a castle, having fun with Kiera and Catalina trailing after him excitedly. They missed the adventure, the fun, sleeping under the stars and waking to a bright morning sun. The grass beneath their feet as it tickled with every movement. It was just so boring.

That was until today. Sitting at his desk, Varian messed around with his test tubes, writing down a report of everything he had done that day. There was no room for mistakes, he didn't need another explosion in his room. Eugene had already complained about it way too many times. Crashing down into his seat, Varian took a deep breath before stretching out his muscles. Hunching down all day to meet the liquids at eye level really was doing something to him. When he was younger, everything was of perfect height but he had grown a little taller in the last few years. His baby face had gone and he was gaining a bit of facial hair- especially under his chin. Despite all that, he was still Varian. To Rapunzel and Eugene, however, he was still the cute kid they fawned over no matter what. Much to his dismay. 

Almost sure he would die of boredom, a bird flying past his window caught his attention. Clambering out of his seat, he hurriedly poked his head out the window to see the bird clearly. He may be crazy at times but not today. He was 100% certain it was Owl, Cassandra's best animal friend.

Dashing out the door, he sprinted down the corridors to follow the bird, not letting it out of his sight. As he ran, old memories came flooding back to him as well as his former, or current, feelings. They had been lying dormant inside him for a while but seeing the Owl triggered his long time crush on Cassie. Was Cassie back? Why was Owl here? Did something bad happen? All sorts of thoughts rushing through his head, he finally found himself facing the main throne room door.

Just as he was about to open the door, he dropped his hand. What was he doing? What was he going to say? He saw Cassie's owl and decided to follow it instead of working? Lingering at the door, he realised he probably should go. If the door opened now, he most certainly didn't have a reason or excuse to be there. Well, he did but he didn't seem it good enough. Before he could turn around, the door swung open, whacking him across the back.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain before jumping forward, turning around he was greeted by a familiar smiling face "Prin- Queen Rapunzel!" He exclaimed

"Oh my, Varian!" Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him tightly "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there!"

"Sorry, that was partially my fault." He scratched his head, slightly embarrassed "I shouldn't have been here in the first place."

Rapunzel's soft smile gave him comfort and reassurance, as if saying it was okay "oh, I have some news!"

"News? What news!?"

"I'm guessing you saw Owl," she grinned "right?"

"Uh," he laughed "yeah. Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Owl had a letter attached to them and do you wanna know what it says?"

Afraid and too nervous to know, he gave a lame nod.

"Cass! She's decided to come back and settle here in Corona! She's due to arrive sometime tomorrow!"

"What!?" He screamed a little too loudly before hushing himself "really!?"

The words echoed in his ear. She was coming home. Finally, after 5 years he was going to see the love of his life again. A one sided love, but a love nonetheless. He couldn't contain his excitement even as he walked back to his lab. There was a spring in his step, and he was humming a melody. Nothing could ruin that day for him, nothing.

The next day was as busy as the last. Everyone was busying themselves all around the castle as they awaited for Cassandra to return. In the front yard, Varian caught sight of the former Captain adjusting his helmet. He smiled. The father was about to see his daughter for the first time in a long time. Today was a good day.

The morning soon passed and there was no sign of Cassie yet. It was apparent a certain Queen was also a little too excited as she had some men search around to see if they could see her coming. Realising that time would go slowly if he just waited by the window, Varian kept himself occupied with work until she arrived.

Not a moment too soon, chaotic noises and chatter from downstairs caught his attention. Before he could investigate, a knock on his door came.

"The Queen wanted me to inform you that Lady Cassandra has just arrived." The maid said

Suddenly, he felt nervous and scared. The last time he saw Cassie, they weren't exactly on good terms. Whatever the case was, he wanted to go see her. It had been way too long and sitting and he wanted to see how she was doing. Thanking the maid, he fixed himself up before dashing down the stairs to join the group that formed.

Reaching them, he could see Fidella being patted by Eugene but a certain figure being squeezed to death by Rapunzel. Gulping, Varian joined the circle in hopes to get even just a glimpse of her.

That's when he saw her. Her dark curly hair had now grown passed her shoulders yet it remained in its messy ways. From the look in her eyes, he could tell how free she had been. Despite 5 years of not seeing her, she was still Cassie. He could tell that much at least from her appearance. It's like she had never left at all.

Standing awkwardly, he waited until everyone said their greetings. From where he stood, he could hear that angelic voice ringing in his ear like a heavenly orchestra. He just didn't know why but since he was 15, there was something different about her. Something unique that he loved. Eugene and Cassie has returned to their usual banter and teasing but Rapunzel noticed Varian standing at the side. Determined, Rapunzel tapped Cassie's shoulder.

"Hey, Cass." Rapunzel whispered

"Raps?"

"We have a new member of the Royal Court. Do you want to meet him?"

"New member?" Cass shrugged "why not."

Pushing through the crowd, Rapunzel grabbed hold of Varian who looked at her in shock.

"Your highness!?" He exclaimed in a sort of hiss, but it was too late. They made eye contact.

Raising an eyebrow, Cass studied him for a while. While to Varian, Cass didn't change that much, other than her hair length, but to Cass, Varian's appearance changed a lot. On one obvious note, he was much taller. Nearly the same height as Eugene. His hair continued to flop around his face and the goggles were still on top of his head. 5 years was certainly a lot for a kid.

As he got closer, he stopped before Cass. All sense of composure left him and felt like his knees wanted to collapse beneath him. The butterflies in his stomach were having a race inside him and his thought whirling around to no end.

"Hey." Cass said, breaking the silence. She needed to. Something inside her could sense that Varian was a little overwhelmed.

"Hey." He said, looking to floor. Suddenly, he remembered the past and everything he had done. What if Cass still hated him? He was a changed person but he understood if Cass didn't believe that.

"Var," Eugene thumped him on the back "I know you know each other but why not reintroduce yourself."

"Right..." Varian took a deep breath. He refused to look at Cass in the eye or he would completely collapse. "I'm Varian, the Royal Engineer."

Analysing him up and down, Cass suddenly smiled. Despite the outer appearance, he was still the nerdy kid that she knew and honestly, missed. Sure, they had their differences but it's not like she didn't make a mistake either. The two were a pile of mess just searching for themselves.

"It's been a while Varian."

"Cass-" he stopped himself before he could say Cassie, but Cass could tell. The little nickname she hated but he what he continued to call her anyway.

"Cassie."

"Heh?"

She ruffled his hair in a playful manner, which immediately calmed the chaos inside him. Suddenly, he was back to the 15 year old Varian just having a chat with the girl he had a crush on. Behind him, he could hear Rapunzel giggle and pat his back.

"Cassie," she continued "isn't that what you wanted to call me?"

"Oh! Yeah! Uh, yeah..."

"Come on then, we have a lot to catch up on."

A wide grin spreading on his face, he nodded eagerly. The four were back together again. Something within them told them that the boring days of routine and doing nothing were no more. Walking towards the castle with smiles and chatter, an explosion caused them to all jump in surprise.

"Oh no!" Varian exclaimed "I left my experiment still running!"

"Varian!" Eugene growled as he chased him to his lab, leaving the two girls to watch in amusement.

"Oh how Varian like." Cassandra smiled to herself. She missed all this. While being out was freeing, there was something about returning to where all her loved ones were, that she loved. Raps laughter, Eugene's frustration, Varian's experiment explosions, the soldiers chaotic chatter and the maids gossips. She was finally home.


	2. Never Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my first fanfics I had ever written for Cassarian last year, I honestly don’t know why I’m posting it but here it is. I don’t like it as much but whatever

_Prompt used, click_[ _here_](https://pin.it/204kVQJ) to see.

  
He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that the two were stuck in the middle of nowhere. Varian looked at Cass staring intently at the map. A slight smile spreading on his face. He loved when she was all serious.

"What on Earth are you looking at?"

Flustered, Varian coughed awkwardly before looking up at the sky "uh, the um, sky is very blue."

Cass rolled her eyes before focusing on the map again "we have to head straight if we want to find the main road from here..." she turned to look at him "you good to keep going?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me!" He smiled cheerfully, patting the bag wrapped around him "I've got everything I need right here!"

Turning around quickly, Cass grinned to herself. Lost or not, Varian always found a strange way to brighten up the atmosphere. He was like Rapunzel in that sense but also very different.

The two continued to travel even until the moon came up. The dark night sky looming over them, with only the moonlight and bright stars to bring them light. Settling down under a tree, Cass sat down and beckoned Varian to sit.

"Let's rest here for the night. Hopefully we'll find our way out of this place tomorrow."

"Good idea." Varian nodded before sitting down beside her.

It was strange. Normally he would have freaked out knowing that he was sitting right by his crush but it felt normal. It felt right. On the day Rapunzel asked the two of them to scout the lands of Corona together, he had freaked out but now he couldn't imagine anything else. A part of him loved the idea that they were lost together, he didn't want this small adventure to end. He feared that she would disappear on him once this ended. Feared that she would forget the adventures they had these past couple of days. If he could freeze time, it would be this very moment.

Soon, he was unable to keep his eyes open any longer. His eyes fluttering shut. Waking up some time later, the moon was still high in the sky. Checking, he realised he had only slept for an hour or two and it was still the middle of the night. He was beginning to feel a little cold and the only thing to keep him warm was the attire he was already wearing. Gathering himself together, he hugged his knees tight.

"Cold?"

Blinking, he turned to see Cass walk towards him.

"No," he shuddered as a small gust of cold wind blew past "yes."

Cass laughed and sat beside him, pulling out a blanket from her bag.

"It's not big, but it's better than staying out here shivering." She said, wrapping it around him.

"But what about you?"

"Have you not heard?" She smiled as he raised an eyebrow "I'm a naturally cold person, the cold doesn't bother me."

"I still feel bad!" He sat up "let's share it!"

"Share it?"

"Yes!" He opened the blanket and patted the gap between them "at least when we're together, our body heat will rub off each other and we'll stay warm."

"Right..."

"Come on!" He begged, immediately taking out his secret weapon. The puppy eyes.

Giving up, Cass scooted over beside him, wrapping them both up in the blanket. After a few minutes of silence, Varian spoke.

"Hey, Cassie?"

"What?"

"I need you to promise that you'll hold my hand whenever I'm scared."

Cass blinked. His voice was full of sincerity and she realised that this whole thing was new to him. Suddenly given a task, sleeping out in the wild and the only comfort he had was her by side. She was aware of his feelings for her but she felt strange to address it. In fact, she was scared to. The only relationships she had were for missions or they didn't last a long time. After all, she was a scary dragon lady. What did she know about love. Yet, this kid saw through her wall. Fought through the barricade she had put around herself.

"Sure." she said gently, gazing into the distance.

Varian smiled for himself. That alone was comfort to his ears but it just wasn't enough. Clenching his fist, he reached around until her found her hand. Upon finding it, he squeezed it tight. Looking around, Cass sat up alert.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared if I let go of your hand, you'll disappear..."

She stopped and took a deep breath. That's what he was scared of?

"I have nothing else, you know. Mom died a long time ago, dad is- well... those I truly cared for are all gone. They disappeared. Leaving me all alone. When Princess Rapunzel asked me to do this task, I was so happy. Extremely overjoyed that she trusted me to do something like this. And you," he turned to meet Cass's gaze "you accompanied me. You suggested to tag along, even if you were just cautious of me being out in the open after all I did. It gave me a sense that, somebody cared. And that somebody was you. I was afraid that when I wake up in the morning, you would suddenly disappear. Like everyone else that I... loved."

She was speechless. Sure he had gone through some stuff but to actually hear it from him was totally different. She heard his side of the story and she realised he was hurting. He felt abandoned, lonely and in need of care and love. While she wasn't good at any of the stuff he needed, she certainly wanted to try. She wanted to try to be the person he really needed the most.

"Var," she took her other hand and grabbed his free hand "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here and will always be here. I would never forgive myself if I ever left you alone. With me by your side, I'll fight absolutely everything that scares you. Alright?"

"Thanks, Cassie. It really means a lot."

And it really did. For the first time in a long time, the two slept peacefully, even if they weren't the most comfortable. Their hands holding each other tight, never letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll see me use prompts a lot, it’s fun!


	3. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but sweet! I also used a prompt for this but I can’t find it...

Ugh. Cassandra thought to herself for the 100th time that day. Of course, she still had her chores to do, duties to fulfil as lady-in-waiting but the more she swept, the more aggressive she became. All she wanted to do was join her father, the Captain of the Royal Guards, and his soldiers training. Instead, she was stuck doing someone else's job to clean the staircase. Her anger radiated throughout the entire room, even Rapunzel and Eugene refused to get any closer.

"Believe me now, Blondie? That girl is a force not to be reckoned with. I bet you that she is not of this world."

"Aw Eugene, she's just... tired. That's all." Rapunzel strained a smile. She knew her lady-in-waiting slash best friend more than anyone else and she could tell from a mile away that she didn't want to be there.

"Let's go. Before that dragon lady spots us and eats us for dinner." Eugene dragged his girlfriend along.

"Uh, good idea."

Cass really didn't notice. Her eyes remained fixated on the ground as she was determined to finish up. This meant that she didn't notice a certain Alchemist walking her way. Still focused on the task at hand, she didn't notice the wet puddle behind her. Immediately, she found herself slipping backwards.

"Agh!" She yelped only to realise she was in the arms of Varian.

"I think you just," he paused for dramatic effect, a stupid grin on his face "fell for me."

"Put me down."

"Yes, m'lady." Helping her upright, he looked at the long staircase "need help?"

"No." She sighed "it's my job, plus, I still owe you from last time."

"What?! Owe me!? You don't owe me anything! I just did it because I like you- to help you! You know, that's what friends are for!"

"That's really sweet of you, Varian. But I honestly can't. This is my job and I have to get it done."

"Are you sure?" He questioned

"Yes."

He frowned, unsure if she was serious but judging from the intense glare she was giving him, he knew instantly that she was.

"Well, if you need any help I'll be down the hall, ready to catch you if you fall!" He laughed "hey look, I rhymed!"

"Varian." She hissed

"Leave. Got it."


	4. The Letter (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian writes a letter confessing his feelings to Cassandra, but when he’s too scared to give it to her, Ruddiger does it in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this randomly and I actually kinda liked it. It’s kinda long so it’s going to be split into three parts.
> 
> I also did it for dramatic effect

"Buddy, what am I doing?" Varian groaned as he scrunched up another piece of paper into a ball before flinging it to the side "it's useless!"

Wondering what was wrong with his human friend, Ruddiger slowly crawled over to his side. The alchemist took out yet another sheet of paper, with the pen in his hand, but nothing was coming out. His mind was as blank as the sheet before him. Frustrated with himself, Varian scared the poor raccoon by bashing his head into the table multiple times.

"It's hopeless! I won't be able to write anything!" Scrunching up his nose, he tried to think "I mean, it shouldn't be that hard... right?" He turned to his animal friend for reassurance but what was he really going to get from a raccoon?

Sighing in defeat, he slouched in his chair. All he wanted to do was pour all his emotions into a piece of paper, his way of confessing his feelings. But he was scared. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to convey and say the right things. Afraid of rejection, he was terrified. Especially when the girl he was trying to confess to, was Cassandra.

He remembered the day he first met her. He was thrilled when the Princess Rapunzel appeared but it was the short haired girl by her side that caught his attention. As a 14 year old, she was super cool in his eyes and while she was indeed older, he looked up to her. Even from the next few years and the many differences they had, they remained good friends despite it all. Now he was nearly 19, and was tired of waiting. Cass had gone off into the world, and recently had just returned. Now was his time to finally confess, before she left again. He didn't want it to be too late.

With a new sense of determination, he picked up the pen and let himself pour all his heart out. The day turned to night and under the moon, he was finally finished. Folding up the piece of paper, he looked down with satisfaction.

"Look at that, Ruddiger!" He exclaimed "I've done it..." he paused before suddenly feeling butterflies fill his stomach "oh gosh I've done it..."

Ruddiger frowned as he watched Varian begin pacing up and down the room.

"But now I have to give it to her! GIVE IT TO HER!" He collapsed to the ground with worry "but... what will she think? What will she say!? What if she ignores me for the rest of my life!"

Frightened at the thought, Varian slammed the letter onto the table. Deciding that he would wait and test the waters for a bit. After all, Cass wouldn't leave that quickly.

Couple of days had passed and the letter remained untouched on the table. Varian had forgotten about it and was busy working on other contraptions for the kingdom as the Royal Engineer. Left all alone in the lab, Ruddiger stared down at the envelope, a sneaky thought creeping into his mind. Picking it up with his mouth, he carefully exited the room and made his way to the castle. Zooming through the darkest alleyways, avoiding contact with anybody as much as possible. In and out of crevices before finally making his way to the castle gate.

At the gate, he could see Cass talking with some of the guards. Ensuring that he wouldn't be seen, he quietly creeped around to the back before climbing up the wall in a hurry. In the busy castle, you could barely hear the tapping of his little feet as he scampered across the floor. The castle was a big place but Ruddiger knew where to go, after all, he had been there many times. Finally going downstairs, he made his way to Cass's room. The door was closed but he managed to sneakily slip in the letter underneath. All that he needed to do now, was wait.

By the time Cass returned to her room, the moon was high in the sky. Slowly making her way to the door, Cass yawned before twisting the knob. Stepping in, she heard a crunch beneath her feet.

"Huh?" She said, bending down to pick it up "what's this?"

Entering her room, she collapsed on the bed, still holding the letter in her hand. Sitting up, she pulled her hair tie, allowing her now long curly hair sway around her. Scratching her head, she turned the envelope around but didn't see anything noticeable. Suspicious, she slowly opened it up.

"Dear, Cassie..." she read, her eyebrows raising at the nickname.

_How have you been? Personally, I've been doing great but you know, there are some small explosions every now and then. Anyways, to the point. I missed you. For those years that you were gone, you never left my mind and I always wondered how you were. And now, I know. When you returned, I was elated and really happy. You've changed, but then again, haven't we all?_

"Where is this going?" Cass wondered, a small smile on her face.

_I remember the day I met you. You and Queen (then Princess) Rapunzel, came to me looking for help with her hair. While I was extremely happy to be blessed by the Princess's presence, I couldn't help but notice you._

_The Princess was the sun and you, quite literally, were the moon. (Sorry)_

"Ugh." Cass rolled her eyes but continued to read anyways.

_What I'm trying to say is, I liked you and I think you knew that. But what I'm trying to say is, I still do. The entire time you were under the control of the moonstone, it hurt me because I saw me in you. I wanted to help you, tell you it was okay. I wasn't so good either and I understood how you felt! When you pushed me away, it hurt. It really did. But seeing you return to Cassandra, or Cassie to me, made me so happy. I wanted you to be happy too. And while it hurt that you had to leave to find that happiness, I just hoped you knew we would still be here waiting for you to return. And you did. You came home and the love for you that had been buried deep inside me, resurfaced._

_I just want you to know that I'm no longer that nerdy 14 year old kid. I'm older now, and I just want you to give me a chance._

Cass stopped before reading the next bit. Biting her lip, she turned to the table. There, laying softly, was the Cassandrium. The element Varian had named after her. Her heart was beating fast and she was unsure of the feeling she was feeling. Nervous, she shook her head before reading the rest.

_I like you. I really really like you! Please give me a chance to make you happy._

_\- your co-lady in waiting, Varian._

She wanted to stop the smile from spreading on her face but she couldn't help it. Of course the letter was from Varian. Only he had permission to call her Cassie.

Sure, she knew the kid liked her but didn't know to what extent. She had simply just expected it to disappear as he got older. Especially after all the chaos she had caused. She was torn apart, not knowing how she should feel.

Folding the paper back up again, she carefully placed it by the Cassandrium before she slipped back into the bed. The letter made her happy, but she was petrified. She wasn't one for relationships and frankly, she didn't know how. The last relationship she was in, wasn't real and only used as bait. She didn't know how to love and she was scared she would break Varian's heart.

Deep within her, she liked him. He was always so kind, thoughtful, helpful, smart and determined. He only ever wanted was right and since his rebellious days, he had changed quite a bit. Even from the last time she had met him, and he was already good. Confused and lost in thought, she drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were awkward. She didn't know how to approach Varian, especially if she had to give him an answer. So she spent them avoiding him at all costs. She pretended to be busy just so she didn't have to encounter him.

Back in his lab, Varian slumped into his desk. Ruddiger patting his head carefully.

"Aw, bud... I'm exhausted..." he sighed "I spent all day working on another machine that would heat up rooms instead of fireplaces. Turns out, testing them near fire isn't a good idea. I spent the whole day cleaning up yesterday's mess!" Massaging his aching body, he turned to Ruddiger "And have you noticed Cassie acting strangely lately? It's like she's always busy..."

Just as he said those words, he glanced down at the desk and noticed something missing. Jerking awake, he scared Ruddiger who was sitting on his shoulder. Frantically patting the desks, he scrambled through the mess but couldn't find it.

"The- the letter!" He yelled "it's gone! Where'd it go?!"

Staring at him, Ruddiger slowly crept away hoping not to be noticed. From the corner of his eye, Varian could see him crawling away.

"Ruddiger!" He heaved, slowly marching towards the raccoon before looming over him eerily "what did you do to the letter!?"

Scared, Ruddiger gulped. He only wanted to help.

"Don't tell me you didn't!" Varian whined, his legs collapsing beneath him "did you?!"

Looking down to the floor in shame, Ruddiger gave a slight nod of his head which only lead to Varian fully falling to the floor.

"That would explain why Cass has been avoiding me and acting so strange!" He sat up and picked up the raccoon "you gave it to her and she read it!!"

Shaking the poor animal, Varian squeezed him tightly in fear "I am screwed. I have to go find her!"


	5. The Letter (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving the letter, Cass and Rapunzel have a heart to heart conversation about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Part 3 will be up tomorrow~ I already wrote the entire thing before I uploaded it, but I like to wait just for suspense?

"You've been acting strangely lately, Cass." Rapunzel pointed out "I mean, not to be nosy or anything but I don't remember you having anything to do. You're always busy lately."

"What me?" Cass grinned before sitting beside her friend "no, not at all."

"Really?" Rapunzel frowned "I asked you to check up on Varian yesterday because of the fire explosion but you said you were busy. Ended up having Stan and Pete go because everyone else was doing something."

"Oh uh... yeah." Cass looked away, hoping to change the topic but judging from the look on Rapunzel's face, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "I had to go help my dad... with something."

"Your dad was with Eugene..."

_I am terrible at lying_ , Cass thought to herself.

"If there's anything wrong, you know you can tell me." Rapunzel held Cass's hand and gave her a friendly smile "okay?"

Cass smiled. Moments like this made her love being back home but the guilt from what she had done would return. She didn't think she deserved all of this love and forgiveness. But hearing this from Rapunzel was comforting. Taking in a deep breath, Cass tried to think of a place to start. It was just so overwhelming to think about.

"Well... a few days ago I got a letter. It was slipped under the door of my room."

"And?"

"And..." Cass bit her lip "it was a confession."

Her eyes lighting up and spread wide, Rapunzel smiled excitedly "a confession! That's exciting! From who?"

"That's the thing..." Cass sighed, unsure if she should be happy or not "Varian."

Her big eyes blinking rapidly, Rapunzel stared at Cass's confused face "oh... and, uh, what do you think?"

"I don't know what I should think, Raps. He's my friend, I like him, and I know he's liked me for a while but I didn't know he liked me this much! True, he's not a kid anymore but..."

"You're scared?"

"Yeah. I'm scared that his heart will break if I reject him but I'm also scared of relationships in general right now. I don't know if I'm ready for any of this."

"Is this why you avoid him? Like how you didn't want to go to him yesterday?"

Cass nodded. She hated avoiding him, she missed having their random chats but she wasn't ready to face him yet. Especially after the letter. Seeing how confused her friend was, Rapunzel gave her a soft smile of comfort.

"I'll help you! If anybody is to give you relationship advice, it's me!" Rapunzel flashed her wedding ring in front of her face.

Cass laughed. It was still so weird that the naive princess she had first met was now the queen of Corona. She was also married to the most narcissistic man she had ever met, but she did have to admit, those two loved each other so much. She was almost jealous yet sorry she couldn't attend their wedding.

"Now, I say, we should just address this situation to Varian." Rapunzel declared.

"What!? Are you crazy? I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have an answer! That's what!"

Rapunzel raised a brow and thought about it. That was true.

"Now, I have a question." Rapunzel put on a serious expression before looking at Cass eye to eye "Considering how confusing this whole thing is for you... do you like him? I mean, not as a friend. But like him, like him."

"What?!" Cass found herself become flustered and flushing red. This was so unlike her "what, no! I mean, I do like him but not in that way... I... I've never thought about it before?"

Rapunzel giggled at her response. "Cass, how do you feel when you're around him?"

"How do I feel? That just makes no sense."

"Yes it does and you know it."

"Ugh." Cass groaned, she really didn't want to be thinking about this.

"I know it's an uncomfortable topic and you'd much rather talk about something else, but I want to help you! Please, Cass!"

Deep down, Cass already knew she lost this fight. In the end, she always succumbed to Rapunzel's ways, no matter what kind of battle.

"Girls talk! Just the two of us!"

"Fine," Cass sighed "but I don't know what to say."

"Easy first, then. What is the first thing that comes to mind when I say, Varian."

It was only the first question and it was already hard. So many words popped up, even phrases. Alchemist. Science nerd. Co-lady in waiting. Goggles. Raccoon. Machines. What word should she say?

"Cassandrium." Cass suddenly felt herself blurt out. That was random.

"Oh, that's a start." Rapunzel giggled "next, when around him, what do you talk about?"

"Nothing specific. Just our day I guess."

"Such as...?"

"Do I have to go into so much detail?" Cass groaned, squeezing the pillow in her arms tightly.

"Mhm." Rapunzel nodded quite vigorously.

"If he was fixing something, we'd talk about his machines and inventions. What not. Other times, we'd talk about my adventures outside the kingdom. Or," Cass stared into space "we'd talk about the past and what we did..."

Rapunzel smiled softly. That was definitely one thing the two could relate about. They were her closest friends and it hurt to see them like that. Knowing they were okay now made Rapunzel grateful that they were still her friends.

The next couple of hours, the two talked and talked about all sorts of stuff. Cass even learned what Rapunzel liked about Eugene. Though she didn't like the guy, she was grateful for their sibling-like relationship. Made her realise how much she actually missed him when he was away, or when she was away for that matter. At the end of their mini relationship session, Rapunzel had one final question to ask.

"I'm going to ask again. How do you feel when you're around him?"

"How I feel?" Cass stopped to think. She wasn't one to think about her emotions during a conversation or when she was with someone. It just never occurred to her to even think about it.

When she's with Raps, it's like being with a sister. You can talk about anything and everything. When with Eugene, she fights with him a lot. Constantly teasing and bullying him. With Lance and the others, she was stoic and cold but warm-hearted on the inside. But with Varian?

"He's interesting, I suppose. When he shows me his new contraptions and they fail, he always reassures me that he's fine when he's visibly not. The look on his face when he's frustrated, amuses me. He's so fascinating to watch. It bewilders me how much knowledge he has in that small head of his." Staring at her hand, Cass smiled "he was always willing to help, no matter what. Always trying to solve a problem even when he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He always helped me with my chores, sided with me and even when I turned crazy, he tried to calm me down. Yet, I turned him down. I always found myself rejecting them. Rejecting all... the love he gave me because I was scared of it."

"Cass..."

"I'm just terrified at the thought of loving someone but only to later realise, it was never there in the first place. Relationships I had been in formerly never lasted long or they were fake. Even my mother, who I loved, despised me. I've just unconsciously created a wall that stops people getting closer. My friends are the closest thing I have, and Varian, is my friend. I'm just afraid that I'll ruin that again because what other friendship have I not ruined at least once?"

Rapunzel stared at her best friend sadly. Cass was a big sister to her, and seeing this side to her broke her heart. All she wanted to do was give her all the love she deserved in the world, and to tell her she deserved more. Cass wasn't scared of rejection, she was scared of rejecting. Scared that she would hurt another person again because she refused. The last time she had refused help, she started a war. The last time she refused Varian, she nearly killed him.

"Cass, you're not going to hurt anyone."

"How do you know that?"

"We both know that no matter what you say to Varian, he will accept it. He will take the rejection and move on, or, he'll accept the love you give him and make you happy. But can I just say something?"

"What?"

"I think you like him more than you think."

"Huh?"

"You remembered the Cassandrium, the element he named after you. Despite all the things you destroyed of mine, you never did his. You both relate and are very much alike in your ways of thinking. Not to bring up any terrible pasts or anything, but you both did try to take over Corona."

"Right...." Cass frowned but decided to shrug it off

"Your face lights up and you space out when you think about him. Cass, we've all grown up in these last couple of years. Not just in age but in maturity as well. Just go speak to him about it, maybe you'll come to a conclusion then?"

Cass knew Rapunzel was right. She usually always was. She had to face this up front and stop avoiding him altogether. It was bothering her, and with her nature, she knew she had to get it done and over with. Leaving the room, Cass walked around the castle gates, hoping to find the royal engineer. Asking several guards and other maids, she knew she had to find him at some point.

Night had fallen and only the moonlight and stars lit up the dark. It was no use, she wasn't going to find him. She'd have to do it tomorrow. Realising she probably should head to her room, she turned around nearly crashed into the door that dramatically swung open.

"Ow." She yelped in surprise as she hit the ground.

"Sorry!"

Looking up, Cass saw a familiar figure staring at her. Once the light adjusted, she finally saw his face clearly.

"Cassie..." he mumbled under his breath before reaching his hand out "here, let me help you up."

Hesitant, she realised now was not the time to act all tough. Slowly taking his hand, she stood upright. She hadn't noticed before, but he was definitely much taller than her now.

"Hey, Cassie." He scratched his head in embarrassment just as a raccoon from behind his back scurried off into the night.

"Hey," she smiled "Varian."


	6. The Letter (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Cass finally meet face to face, talking about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve finally reached the final part of the three part one shot! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The two headed out of the castle, lingering by the port. From where they sat, they could hear the sounds of the sea as it gently hit the shore. The sounds of distant chatter as people huddled together at home for the night. Reflecting in the water, Cass gazed upon the full moon and the stars as it filled the sea with its light. What was it about this place that was so relaxing and peaceful?

Legs dangling on the edge, Varian peered down and dipped his hand into the water. He knew he should probably initiate the conversation but what to say? I accidentally gave you a love letter? That would just be stupid. Maybe she hadn't read it yet. It wasn't an awkward silence but it was still a silence that needed to be broken. Both felt like they should be saying something, but the right words just wouldn't pop up.

"Uh, how have you been lately?" Varian spoke cautiously, slowing trying to bring the subject up.

"Same as usual," Cass replied "boring yet busy."

"Right..."

Silence, once again. Nervously picking at his gloves, Varian tried to think of something else to say. It wasn't the struggle of thinking of something to say, it was the struggle of thinking of the right things to say. No matter what he thought of, they all seemed lame.

"What about you?" Cass broke the silence "what have you been up to?"

"Other than the fact I nearly destroyed the castle with fire? Great." Varian scratched his head in embarrassment "I should've known that working near fire wasn't a good idea."

Cass laughed slightly "mhm, but nobody was hurt and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, but I was awfully scolded by Eugene later. Stan and Pete managed to salvage parts of the machine that didn't burn up."

"I should've been there to help..." Cass sighed, her eyes watching the little ripples in the water.

"Why weren't you?" Varian asked, his voice quiet and patient.

Taking in a deep breath, Cass knew it was time to reveal what had been worrying her. It was time to open up. Something she wasn't really good at doing.

"I was-" Cass turned to look at Varian, his eyes wide as he listened "avoiding you..."

Varian gulped.

"See, I-" before Cass could say anything Varian cut in.

"Actually, Cassie... I've been meaning to talk to you about something and... I'm kinda nervous about it."

"Uhuh..."

"Did you by any chance... get a letter?" At this point, Varian was glad it was dark. He didn't want Cass seeing him turn red and flustered.

"I..." she nodded "yeah."

"I wrote that, and you probably already know, but I really wasn't expecting you to read it!" He explained "I didn't send it because... I actually was scared. Ruddiger probably noticed I hadn't delivered it yet and got impatient, so he sent it without me knowing..."

Raising a brow, a gust of wind flew by them, causing her hair to flow behind her rapidly. The moon light hit her at the perfect angle which caused Varian's heart to beat faster than he could blink. He knew confessing his feelings would be hard and he wasn't really interested in the outcome. He was just satisfied with watching her right there and then.

"You don't have to answer you know..." Varian smiled gently "I guess it was for my own benefit. I had locked all these feelings deep within me, and writing them all down helped to tame it all. I originally planned on giving it you, but not in this way."

"Varian..."

"I know, you're way too out of my league. You're cooler and much better than I am. I'm just a nerdy alchemist who likes to create explosions and make a mess. You deserve more than me, and I'm better off having not said anything at all. But it bothered me, Cassie! It really did! I couldn't handle another day not saying what I felt for you. You're beautiful, talented and perfect in every way possible! But now that it's off my chest, I guess we can just leave it aside and forget it ever happened-"

"Varian, stop." Grabbing his hand, she refrained him from standing up to get away. Pulling him back down to sit, she stared into his eyes.

"I was scared too."

"You were?" Varian stared at her confused, why would she be scared?

"Because I didn't know what to do or say. Life is extremely complicated and frankly, I haven't got the hang of it yet. I've made mistakes, big ones, and I'm scared I'm going to make more. Even worse than the last. Not only that, but I'm not that great at this whole relationship business either. I didn't want to hurt you by rejecting you or breaking this friendship we had. All these confusing thoughts accumulated and I was afraid to face you."

The two failed to notice that their hands were still holding onto each other tightly. Their gaze remained focused on each other as they poured out their hearts.

"I like you, Cassie. Way more than I should, but I can't help it! I've tried so hard to stop but the more I think about you... the more my heart fills up. I become a kid again, fumbling around awkwardly. I hate seeing you hurt or in pain. I love your smile, the way you tease our friends, watching you fight and laugh. When I see you, my heart beats faster than Max when he's chasing a thief. I may seem composed right now but I really am not. I don't expect an answer, nor do I expect you to even discuss this topic again with me. But I just wanted to let you know that I will do anything for you, to be the one that brings a smile to your face. Even if you don't feel the same way I do..."

Her heart was racing, thoughts whirling. What was this feeling she was feeling? Hearing those words full of sincerity and from the deepest parts of his heart lit something from within her. She wanted to continue hearing him speak. She liked this feeling, this feeling of being loved.

"When I saw the letter and that it was from you, I smiled. As if I wanted it to be from you. Reading the contents of the letter made me smile unconsciously and without knowing it, I read it over and over again to make sure I wasn't reading it incorrectly." Smiling softly, she looked down and stared at their hands wrapped tightly around the other "what if I do something wrong? I've made so many mistakes, betrayed and hurt all those I loved and cared for... what if I hurt you too? I don't want to do that."

"Cassie," Varian squeezed her hands tight "we're humans. Making mistakes is second nature to us, but we'll grow stronger. We've both made mistakes and we have overcome them. We'll learn and face whatever trial life throws at us, getting stronger with every obstacle together."

Her heart wanted to leap out of her chest right at that moment. The way he said those words were like a heavenly orchestra ringing in her ear. The devil on her shoulder was no longer there, and all she could see was her own angel in the form of an alchemist sitting before her. The feelings of uncertainty continued to linger but the tight squeeze of his hands firmly pressed around hers was the only comfort she ever needed.

All the bad she had ever done with those hands of hers were wrapped carefully around his, like a blanket of love. So this is what it felt like?

"Varian..." she said in almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

"You don't regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Liking me."

"Never have and never will." He smiled widely, almost as if proud of what he said.

Her tense body finally relaxing, she felt herself calm down and loosen up. Gently letting go of her hand, he slowly raised it to tuck back a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Carefully moving her hair out of the way, his eyes scanning every bit of her face, he wanted to take it all in. It felt like a dream, and if he woke up, it would all disappear. His hand softly placed on one side of her face, he gently stroked his thumb on her cheek. Her eyes lifting up to meet his, he felt like he would melt. His composure nearly failing him, he fought hard to remain calm.

His right hand squeezing her left hand, Cass raised her free hand to her face where his other hand was. Taking a hold of it, she felt herself tilt, gently closing her eyes to take in this moment.

"Give me a chance?" Varian spoke in a hushed tone "I really want to make you happy. I want to support you, protect you, laugh with you, cry with you... love you."

"You do that already, Varian." She smiled, her eyes opening once again "but I suppose there's no harm in giving a little more..."

"Is that a yes?" He asked nervously, his hand still gently caressing her face.

Cass laughed. Seeing him nervous was enough for her heart to do somersaults. Instead of saying any words, she found herself leaning in and placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Got your answer?"

About to leap for joy, he held in his screams but flailed his arms around her for a tight hug. Laughing, the two wrestled with each before they finally departed.

They knew it wouldn't always be blissful like this. There would be the ups and downs, but they knew they had each other during the hard times. Both learning new things along the way, everyday was always an interesting one. Who knew, that an accidental letter would give them the best days of their lives, for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had plans on making this a full story, should I?


	7. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt where a character leans into to kiss the cheek of their loved one who is sleeping, only for them to move and kiss their lips instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluffy stuff, that I’m not really good at writing but you can be the judge of that.

Exhausted, Cass collapsed in a heap in the castle stables. Out of breath, she wiped the sweat from her forehead as she listened to her fellow guards say goodbye. Today's training session had been full of physical workouts, and she had used all of her energy. Drained, she couldn't even move another inch. Determining that it was best she rest it out, she found herself in the comfort of the stables where Max and Fidella watched over her. She preferred it there anyway. All the other soldiers had gone home and the only others around her were animals.

As she leaned against the wall, the sounds of a fluttering wings caught her attention. Instantly knowing who it was, she sat up. Just as she did so, Owl majestically flew in, wings spread wide gloriously.

"Hey, Owl." Cass smiled as Owl gave her a little hoot as a reply "where did you go today, huh? You left me all alone."

Owl rested itself onto her shoulder, gently nuzzling into her hair. Laughing Cass gently stroked her, amused by the hoots of satisfaction that escaped.

As the two rested, a voice in the distance disturbed the peace. Opening her eyes, Cass turned to Owl with a smile on her face. She could hear a faint voice gradually getting louder, calling her name.

"Cassie! Where are you?"

"Go get him" Cass laughed as Owl flew off to find the loud voice screaming out in the yard.

Soon, loud footsteps approached her before a face appeared, peering down at her.

"Hi, Varian." Cass said calmly as he skidded by her side.

"I was looking for you everywhere! I asked absolutely everyone and they had no idea where you were-" he stopped "why are you in the stables?"

"Just getting a little rest," Cass sighed as she held in a yawn "I honestly feel like Eugene purposely wore me out today. He had me demonstrating everything."

"That's only because he's finally admitted you're good at what you do." Varian winked

She grinned. For some reason, Varian always knew how to cheer her up even if she was physically beat. Since the two had started dating, Varian would always pop up with words of comfort whenever she was in dire need of it. Their progress was slow, but it was steady. Unlike most people, they found comfort and satisfaction in their subtlety rather than going public. While everyone knew of their relationship, they weren't quite fond of announcing it to the world. Their friends were confused about it first, but they quickly learned that the two enjoyed being themselves in private without lurking eyes all over them.

As the two sat and chatted, Varian noticed Cass's tired expression. Soon, they fell silent and he found Cass dozing off, her eyes shut. The alchemist unknowingly, scanned her, smiling to himself in the process. She was usually tough, fierce and not afraid to state her opinion but seeing how soft she looked while sleeping, gave him an odd satisfaction. If somebody stumbled upon her like this, you wouldn't think anything of her. She was just someone who was resting.

He himself couldn't believe that he was dating her. It still felt like one beautiful yet elaborate dream. She was right there and he could openly love her with all he had. Knowing that she was loving him too sent him through a whirlwind of emotions that just made him love her even more than he did. She was perfect.

Now that she was asleep, he didn't need to worry about Cass wondering what he was doing. Often times, she would catch him just staring at her and she usually always questioned why he did it. But now, he had the liberty to stare as much as he wanted. Albeit creepy, he wanted to engrave every small detail into his memory. The way her hair flowed and curled, it's color, her long eyes lashes as it gently fluttered every now and then. The way everything on her face sat perfectly, making her, her. Cassandra, his Cassandra. A girl he wanted to call his forever.

Suddenly, he felt an urge like a rush of wind in his bones that wanted to push himself forward and lean in. What was this strange sensation? Although they had been dating for a couple of months now, the furthest they had ever gotten to physical contact was holding hands or the occasional hug. Leaning in ever so gently, he carefully aimed for her cheek. Just a small gesture to show his love, even if she would never know.

As he came in closer, his nose almost touching her smooth skin, she shifted in her sleep. But that small movement caught him by surprise, and he missed his aim. Landing a gentle kiss on her lips instead. Shocked by what he had done, he leaned back up only to see her eyes open, just as shocked as he was.

"Sorry, I- I wasn't supposed to um, well, do that..." Varian fumbled, flustered and unable to make out any words. His cheeks flushing a bright red, he turned away.

Shocked by what had just happened, she paused for second before she grabbed his collar and pulled him back, her lips smashing into his. The sensation was thrilling, butterflies in their stomach but it was bliss. Finally grasping the situation, Varian leaned in to deepen the kiss. They never wanted to stop, it was a touch they had never knew they longed for until it came. The weakness in her body left her, as if her body was healed thanks to the kiss.

Departing to catch their breaths, Cass's eyes remained closed as she took in all that had just happened in those short moments.

"Cassie..." Varian mumbled as she opened her eyes to meet his "I..."

Not letting him say another word, she planted her lips onto his forehead. This was enough, this right here. Just the two of them, taking one small steps further. Even if that small step was more like a big leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as soon as the series ended somewhere in between the hours of 3-6am. That was a month ago, and looking back, it’s not that bad as I remembered it being.


	8. Through a Screen (Quarantine AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video chat during lockdown! Quarantine AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a modern au about what’s happening right now.

Staring out his window, Varian yearned for the day he could go back outside like he normally would on a Monday. He would wake up early, get dressed for the day, packing his bag before heading off to his college lecturers. Since the announcement of lockdown, classes were cancelled, big events were either cancelled or postponed and he was left confined to his tiny apartment all by himself. All his college friends had travelled back home to their families but he couldn't. His father had passed just a couple of years ago, and his mother died when he was a child. He didn't exactly have anyone to go to. Instead, he was left to wander his small apartment with nothing to do.

He spent majority of the day watching science experiments on YouTube, satisfying himself by watching others rather than doing it himself. While he wished he could, he knew his neighbours wouldn't be happy about it.

One of his neighbours was Lance and Adira, the kind and fun married couple with two adopted kids. Every now and then, they would knock on his door, leaving some food on the ground for him to take. He appreciated it because he couldn't cook to save his life. They were probably the reason why he was eating at all.

Just then, a ding on his phone disturbed his routine of laying lazily on the sofa. Sitting up, he grabbed his phone and stared at the screen.

_Hey!_

Raising an eyebrow, he read the contact. Eugene. He quickly replied.

_What's up?_

_Nothing much. Just wondering if you wanted to go on a zoom call?_

_What?_

_You know, zoom call. With a couple of our friends because we're all bored._

_Oh... right. Well, sure._

_Cool. I'll send you the link._

Waiting a couple of minutes, Varian finally received the link. Opening up his laptop, he stared at the black screen for a while. Debating on whether he wanted to make himself look presentable or not, he decided not to.

Finally, he was let into the call. He smiled as familiar faces appeared. There was Lance and Adira, Eugene and his girlfriend Rapunzel. Rapunzel and him were both 21, while Eugene was 26. Lance and Adira were both 28.

"Ah! There he is!" Eugene announced in excitement "How've you been Var?"

"Aw good, doing nothing."

"Have you been eating the meals we drop off?" Adira suddenly pitched in

"Yes! They're lovely! Thank you, Adira!"

"That's good to hear," Rapunzel clapped "aren't you lonely by yourself?"

"Sunshine, I'm alone too." Eugene pouted through the screen

"I know, but you're way older than Varian. Plus, you're always up late to enjoy the day anyway so-"

"Hey!" Eugene yelled "I do get up early, excuse you."

"Doubt it..." everyone muttered to themselves, causing Eugene to frown at them all.

While he was friends with them all, Varian had no idea Eugene and Rapunzel weren't living together. He always thought they did as it seemed that way through social media.

"So how has everyone been spending quarantine?" Rapunzel asked

"Trying to find a way to entertain two 10 year olds." Lance grumbled

"Oh stop grumbling," Adira pinched him "Catalina and Kiera have entertained themselves better than you have them."

"Aww! I miss them!" Rapunzel cried "it's been so long since I touched anybody!"

"Aren't you living with a roommate?" Adira raised a brow

"Ugh, that snake?" Eugene suddenly frowned in disgust "still don't know why you chose to live with her and not me!"

"Tch. Why would she live with you? You self conceited, hair obsessed, lemur." A voice suddenly spoke

Sitting up, Varian stared at his screen as he wondered who it was. Just then, a girl with dark curly hair appeared on the screen. Her eyes were fierce, almost as if she could kill you with a stare alone. She folded her arms as she stared at the screen.

"Oh look. It's Cassandra." Eugene's voice was full of sarcasm, almost like he hated her guts.

"Ah, it's Fitzher-jerk." Cassandra smirked as Rapunzel facepalmed.

"It started." Lance said suddenly

"What has?" Varian was confused, who was she and why couldn't he take his eyes off her.

"Oh, Varian!" Rapunzel exclaimed, happy to interrupt before anything else was said "this is my friend and roommate Cassandra! I've known her since we were in high school!"

"Hi," suddenly Varian felt his cheeks go red and his heart beating fast "I'm Varian."

"Hey." she nodded. Her voice was calm and mature, he kept wanting to playing over and over.

Clearly not amused by the whole situation, Eugene clapped his hands to get their attention "Okay! Moving on from our beloved Cass!"

Varian wanted to frown. Some part of him wanted to go keep hearing Cass talk. He wanted to know more about her. She was so fascinating to see through a camera screen, he just knew he would probably fall head over heels if he ever saw her in real life. It was almost like falling in love with a celebrity.

Before they knew it, they had chatted for the rest of the afternoon. Hours upon hours of chatting, laughing and sometimes walking away and carrying on with whatever they were doing originally. Every now and then, Catalina and Kiera would pop in to say hi, leaving the chat to be filled with Rapunzel's extremely energetic hello's in return.

For a couple of minutes, Cassandra would pop in for a chat, and Varian was glad they couldn't tell he was staring at her. He wanted to take it all in, everything he could through a hazy screen. He was slowly falling for a girl he barely knew through a screen. The way she talked, laughed and carried herself. Her little curls that swayed whenever she laughed, her banter with Eugene and even the way she rolled her eyes. He never knew a person so perfect could even exist. He wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but seeing her made him change his mind.

It was just one of those rare occasions he wished he didn't have to say goodbye. His heart hurt, not knowing when or if he'll see her again. As they all said their goodbyes, Cass appeared on the screen one more time. He tried to engrave that smile into his mind, just so he didn't forget it.

"Bye guys!" Rapunzel waved at the screen

"Bye!" Lance and Adira cried out unanimously

"I hope this whole thing ends quickly, it's boring. I miss team awesome," he winked at Varian "right?"

"Yes," Varian nodded "see you all!"

"Bye," Cass waved "it was nice meeting you Varian."

"You too." Varian gulped, trying to remain composed.

As everyone left, Varian shut his laptop, his mind still thinking about the girl he saw through the screen. He just wanted this whole lockdown to end. He wanted to see her, and not just through a blurry screen. His mind wandering, completely lost in thought, a notification caught his attention. Staring at his phone he gawked for a few minutes before throwing it on his bed in shock. She just followed him on Instagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, this is probably the worst one I’ve written so far. I was writing this as a distraction instead of doing my assignments. So thank you for reading!


End file.
